


Don't Know Where, Don't Know When

by haventacluewhatimdoing



Series: We'll Meet Again [1]
Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Not like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haventacluewhatimdoing/pseuds/haventacluewhatimdoing
Summary: "I have something I wish to say, sir."Our favourite gay soldiers face their feelings.
Relationships: The Captain/Lieutenant Havers (Ghosts TV 2019)
Series: We'll Meet Again [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975783
Comments: 18
Kudos: 146





	Don't Know Where, Don't Know When

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two so much, and I want them to be happy. So this is my feeble attempt at giving them happiness.
> 
> I've only ever written 2 fanfics, and they were both today, so any kudos or comments will be highly appreciated!
> 
> Typed on my phone so I apologise for any errors.
> 
> Title from Vera Lynn's We'll Meet Again, bless her soul. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The Captain was staring down at his desk. He still couldn't believe that Havers was leaving, especially so soon. He took out the letter from his breast pocket as there was a knock on the door. Quickly throwing it down on the table and coughing, he said "Enter."

Havers opened the door slowly, and poked his head round. "If it's okay sir, could I come in for a moment?"

"Of.. of course. Please, sit... sit down. Whisky?" The Captain turned round to face the window without waiting for an answer, and poured two glasses. He placed one in front of his Lieutenant, and sat down opposite nursing his.

"I have something I wish to say, sir." The Captain nodded, without looking up, and heard a piece of paper being pushed across the table into his eyeline.

"Just... read it. Please." Havers sounded so broken, the Captain couldn't bear it. He tried to meet his eye, but Havers wouldn't look at him, just gestured towards the letter. E.H was written on the front in cursive. Hands shaking, the Captain carefully picked up the letter and opened it.

_Dearest Teddy,_

_I hope I work up the courage to give this to you before I leave. Although I wish to fight at the front, it will be very hard to leave Button House XI behind. It will be very hard to leave you behind._

_I guess I shall be straight with you. I care for you deeply. Sometimes I feel that you return my sentiments, but I can't help but think that it is just my mind playing tricks on me._

_If you wish to turn me in, then I will respect that decision. If you wish to never speak to me again, I will respect that too. But I ask that you tell me your response before doing any of these things. I cannot go to my grave without knowing._

_From your Lieutenant,_

_William_

The Captain wiped at his eyes. He wasn't sure when the tears had started, but he knew they weren't going to stop soon. He could tell Havers was holding his breath, waiting for an answer. Instead of saying anything verbally, because if he tried the Captain was sure his tears would turn into sobs, he gently pushed his letter towards Havers.

After waiting for what seemed like forever, Havers stood up. The Captain followed suit, still not meeting his eye. He could hear Havers walk slowly towards him, and the next thing he knew, there were firm arms wrapped around his back and a chin resting on his head. The Captain melted into his embrace, hiding his face in his neck and tentatively putting his arms around his Lieutenant's waist. They just stood like that for a while, breathing in each other. Havers gently kissed the Captain's hair, which made the Captain inhale sharply.

Havers immediately let go and walked backwards with his hands in the air.  
"I'm sorry sir, that was completely inappropriate of me, I..." he was cut off as the Captain stepped forwards and gently pressed his lips to his. The kiss was extremely chaste, not much more than a brush of lips, but to the soldiers, it was everything. The Captain stepped back, and saw Havers smiling warmly at him.

"I take it that I'm not being turned in then?" Havers asked with watery eyes.  
"Oh William, I would never," he kissed his forehead. "Do you really have to go?" His Lieutenant stepped forward to circle his arms around the Captain's waist and sighed.  
"Well, I'll have to find some reason to stay here. Can't have my CO struggling without me." He smiled weakly and the Captain returned the embrace. How he wished he could stay in that moment forever.

"Join me tonight?" He whispered, barely loud enough for him to hear it himself, let alone Havers. However the taller man just kissed him on the crown of his head and whispered back,  
"Of course."

It was going to be tough - after all, society wouldn't accept them. But, the Captain thought, lying on his bed with Havers wrapped around him, it was worth the risk. He was worth the risk.


End file.
